Frío
by Moth Starwitch
Summary: Alfred odiaba el frío, pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla. USxFem!UK/AlfredxAlice


**Título: **Frío

**Pairing: **USxFem!UK/ AlfredxAlice

**Advertencias: **Hetero (¿?) Nonsense. Este no esta beteado.

**Disclamer: **Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz. La historia es mía.

**Nota: **Esto va dedicado a MyobixHitachiin, que quería un USxFem!UK ;).

* * *

**Frío**

Se ha comentado muchas veces, más de cien, quizás más de mil. Se nota a kilómetros, se huele millas a la redonda. Lo saben las vecinas, los amigos, las abuelitas metiches del supermercado, el perro que es amigo del hamster gordo del niño del frente ¡Incluso se lo enseñan a los niños de primaria en las escuelas, antes de siquiera aprender a leer! y, lo más importante, lo ha dicho el loro Morris de la tienda de animales... ya ha quedado más que claro:

A Estados Unidos de América no le gusta el frío.

Es más, lo aborrece. Tanto así es que si en invierno se te ocurre la brillante idea de lanzarle una bola de nieve lo verás desvanecerse en el suelo, casualmente cubierto con más nieve, como si le hubieras dado Kriptonita en su cereal a Superman, cuando lo revivan seguramente te tirará agua bendita, te golpeará con una biblia hasta que se te salga "el demonio que te poseyó" y cuando le digas que ningún demonio te poseyó, que no sea idiota, te preguntará si eres ruso, así de fácil.

En este momento, nuestro querido héroe se encuentra caminando hacia el ascensor del edificio porque no podía bajar por las escaleras, estaban en el piso veinte. Había salido hace unos minutos de una conferencia, la cual había sido extrañamente... eficiente. Señal del apocalipsis. Se estaban cerrando las puertas del ascensor cuando vio que Inglaterra venía caminando rápido por el pasillo con claras intenciones de subir, por lo que las detuvo para ella.

—Gracias.—Susurro la rubia algo cansada por la carrera antes de subir y pararse junto a él, sosteniendo su maletín de manera elegante.

—Por nada.—Respondió antes de fijar su vista al frente nuevamente, tratando de que sus ojos no se fueran todo el tiempo hacia la fina figura de su ex-tutora. Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto. Alfred, que ya se había rendido luego de la tremenda batalla campal que se había armado en su cabeza, se quedó mirando cuidadosamente a su compañera con una suave sonrisa en la boca. Ella, por su parte, trataba de sólo fijarse en los brillantes números de los pisos que bajaban, sonrojándose un poco.

Habían comenzado a salir desde hace una semana, y Alice aún no se acostumbraba a tener todas esas atenciones por parte del "emancipado", aunque no podía negar que le gustaba ser mimada así. Después de casi cien años odiándose y otros cien ignorándose, que de repente un día al americano se le ocurriera declararse a la inglesa y ella aceptara sus sentimientos era raro, aunque quizás lo más raro de todo es que los dos estaban muy felices juntos. Luego de un momento, el americano se atrevió a hablar

—¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche?—Preguntó, viendo como al fin se detenían en el primer piso.

—Me encantaría—Respondió Kirkland casi de inmediato con una suave sonrisa, de esas que sólo ella podía regalarle. Le devolvió el gesto, tomándola de la mano para bajar del ascensor.

La mano de Alice era fría. Cuando la tocaba como ahora no podía evitar el torbellino de distintas emociones que lo embriagaban apenas sus dedos se rozaban. Se sentía desfallecer, su corazón latía fuertemente luchando por salirse por la boca y los dedos quemaban ante el frío contacto. Pero esto, contra toda regla, _le gustaba. _Porque desde que comenzaron a salir, una de las cosas que amaba era tomar esas frías manos que, de alguna manera, le hacían sentir algo cálido expandirse en su pecho.

porque las manos de Alice eran la única excepción.

* * *

Dios, editarlo yo misma ha sido un caos, y ni siquiera sé si esta bien :C

así que cualquier error ortográfico es culpa de mi Horrografía.

a mi beta se le murió el pc :C pobre Ayleen! yo que no puedo vivir sin ella ;_;

eso, no los abrumo con mis problemas u.u


End file.
